I won't see you
by Caraoke-Cherry
Summary: What happens when you are pushed away by someone you really love?   Not compatible to HBP, but to DH means CD


So, here's my new ff. Usual disclaimer-blah: I'm not making any money with this nor do I own anything, except for the storyline. The characters are all lovely J.K.R.'s and the songtext is Avenged Sevenfold's "Won't see you tonight - part 1"

Hope you like it, if you don't... Who cares.

Love

CC.

* * *

_Cry alone, I've gone away  
No more nights, no more pain_

Thunk - It was the last sound she heard.

Now the walls were vibrating because he ran away and slammed the door shut. Hermione closed her eyes and pulled the blanket over her head.

It felt like all power was drawn out of her body, she could hardly breathe.

He was gone for good.

_I've gone alone, took all my strength  
I've made the change,  
I won't see you tonight_

Never has anything been as hard as this. He didn't even take one last look at her, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to walk out that door. He moved quickly, never resting a single second, his mind was racing and he felt his heart trying to catch up. He had to leave her, no matter how he was longing for her beautiful face and the warmth of her eyes when she looked at him. He thought of how her soft body still clung to his as he woke up and how she used her whole body weight to hold him there, even though she didn't have a chance. He remembered how he spat in her face that she had better let go of him and how her face fell when he called her a filthy mudblood. He had to leave and he wasn't going to return.

_Sorrow, sank deep inside my blood  
All the ones around me  
I cared for and loved_

She knew it. She knew that everything he did and said was only to push her away, to make sure she wont follow him. He didn't want to hurt her when he brutally loosened her hands from his arms. He didn't really mean it when he called her a mudblood. But still she felt it. She felt how something inside her withered, something that had begun to bloom when he had first kissed her. She must have laid there for hours. Slowly she stood up and began to collect her clothes from the floor. Those clothes that still smelled like him. The clothes that he ripped from her body just an hour or two ago, in a sudden rush of lust. She dressed up again. He reached his goal, she wasn't planning on following him. Not yet.

_Building up inside of me  
A place so dark, so cold, I had to set me free_

Every student in the room jerked up as he threw the door open and quickly entered the room. His black robes were floating behind him, giving him the look of a bat, but he didn't mind. His students have always been afraid of him. Every student, except for her. What was it with that Granger-girl, that she never feared looking him straight in the eyes, always having to put her two cents in. He shouldn't think about it, or otherwise he would danger the whole mission. He reached his table and spun around. With a flick of his wand a recipe appeared on the board and the class started working quietly. Every student, except for her.

_Don't mourn for me,  
You're not the one to place the blame  
As bottles call my name I won't see you tonight_

Stupid, greasy, old, bastard-bat. She wanted to leave school. Since the battles would soon begin, she saw no sense in going on with visiting classes, brewing potions and transforming caskets into cats. Incredibly cuddly cats with eyes of the color of onyx and a well-known accusing look in her eyes. Gosh! She was certainly going crazy, comparing a cat to her potions master, who made sure she wouldn't leave school early, even tough the great battle was coming closer. That same potions master, that almost screamed at her when he told her to leave him alone after their first and only night together. That same potions master, that pulled her close to him and away from the cauldron that exploded because she didn't pay attention to the recipe this morning. That same damn potions master, that made her have detention tonight in his dungeons. Couldn't he just leave her alone?

_Sorrow sank deep inside my blood  
All the ones around me  
I cared for and most of all I loved_

He heard the knock on his door and his heart dropped. That must be her. He opened the door forcefully and pointed at her place. He had prepared a very complicated and dangerous venomous potion for her to finish, even though, or maybe because, he knew she'd do perfectly. She tried to talk to him every once in a while but he simply cut her off. When he couldn't take her blurting anymore he growled at her that he was only a man with his needs and he soon wouldn't have to be worrying about women, because he would have all the power he had always wanted. "It's quite a lovely night for a little party, isn't it?", he asked, looking out of the window. As he turned around smilingly and saw the shades of shock and cognition on her face he almost sighed in relief. She understood.

_But I can't see myself that way  
Please don't forget me or cry while I'm away_

"It cant be!" she thought panically. Heriones brain was racing, did he really just tell her, that the attack on Hogwarts would be tonight? But the look on his face showed her that he would not allow her any more questions. She went on with her work, trying to focus on the potion she was brewing. She concentrated on cutting and crushing, on adjusting heat and, eventually, on stirring. But that didn't engage her brain, so her thoughts wandered off again. So it was going to be tonight. Knowing the date, knowing it was almost over made her feel a strange relieve. She had to talk to Harry and Ron. And to Dumbledore if she found the time, but probably he already knew about the attack. As he dismissed detention she took a small heart shaped vial and filled it with the black liquid. She left the classroom and when she reached the entrance hall she started running.

_Cry alone, I've gone away  
No more nights, no more pain_

Watching her leave him was the hardest thing he has ever gone through. Leaving her had been easy, since he didn't have to see her. But being the one left behind cracked his heart. He had lost her. He was sure that she would never return to him, even if they both survived tonight. If he didn't it was only good for her, if she didn't he also wouldn't carry on living. He thought about the fight that was coming up. Even though Dumbledore didn't want to upset the golden trio, he knew it would have upset them more, if they had went unprepared. Preparation was everything, and so he entered his private rooms and took out his deatheater robes and mask. He changed and eventually threw on a black coat before slipping back into his office. He went to his private storage and took one small heart shaped vial, as black as death, into his pocket. Preparation was everything.

_I've gone alone, took all my strength  
But I've made the change,  
I won't see you tonight_

It is over. They had won the war. Hermione sank into Rons Arms. He hugged her tightly. During their search for the Horcruxes their relationship had become closer and they got along very well. He looked her in the eyes and pulled her closer. Slowly he put his lips down to hers. She waited, but nothing happened. She pulled away from Ron and they both started laughing. Even though they liked each other a lot, they were never meant to be a couple. Hermione thought of having someone else beside her, now that there was going to be peace. She thought of Snape. She knew he must have been in the Shrieking Shack, but she couldn't see him around. She turned towards Hogsmeade and started running.

_So far away, I'm gone.  
Please don't follow me tonight  
And while I'm gone everything will be alright_

Thunk – It was the first sound he heard.

Then there were steps and a low whisper. "Severus..." And then there was light. A bright light that came from his angels hand. She fell down to her knees beside him and cried. Slowly he lifted his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek. "Don't cry for me, my angel", he murmured and smiled lightly, "You'll be alright". He knew she wanted him to survive but he had done his duty. And since she was there beside him, no longer angry at him, there was nothing left to do. Except for one thing. "I love you, Hermione." He closed his eyes and took his last breath.

"I love you too, Severus."

_No more breath inside  
Essence left my heart tonight  
No more breath inside  
Essence left my heart tonight _


End file.
